


Notes of the Love Kind

by Wiccan507



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Fluff and Humor, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Notes, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t remember how it started; it was just something that became a thing between them. One morning he’d woken up to a note stuck to his forehead and honestly he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes of the Love Kind

Dean doesn’t remember how it started; it was just something that became a thing between them. One morning he’d woken up to a note stuck to his forehead and honestly he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about that.

_Last night was fun. Call me x_

That was the first note Cas had ever left him, and Dean had made sure to return the favour three nights later with a Christmas label helpfully tied around Cas’s finger.

_Thanks for dinner._

_P.S I was tempted to tie this somewhere VERY different_

From that things had spiralled down into their current relationship where everything was written on notes. Sometimes it was small things like groceries to pick up or a reminder for work. Then it could be something big like family parties or just love messages to each other. The only common thing between them was that they always left the notes on each other’s body. Sam thought it was just them being weirdoes, but Dean liked it, it was different, and it felt like it was just their thing. The notes always made him happy even when they were really stupid.

 _I’ve been thinking. You need a painting above your bed. –_ Dean wasn’t even sure what to think of that one, but he’d found it stuck under his armpit.

 _A squirrel definitely watched us have sex last night._ – Castiel didn’t really agree with him, but Dean swears there was a squirrel watching them do it. He’d stuck that one to Castiel’s back because that’s all the squirrel had been able to see.

 _I had cereal for breakfast. In other news, you’re out of cereal. Also milk._ – That one he’d found stuck to his knee.

 _I’m not going to lie to you, but I broke your hair dryer, so I am going to hide from you._ – He’d very carefully tied that around Castiel’s wrist and then snuck out of the house and over to his brother's house.

The notes tended to follow a lot of their life, and they tried to include them in everything they did.

 _Use it whenever you like._ – Dean had made Castiel a key after about two months of dating and he’d threaded a piece of string through the key and the note and tied it to the man’s ankle.

 _I noticed the empty drawer in your dresser, I filled it with some clothes._ – Castiel had tied that one very loosely around his neck, and he was glad Cas had picked up on the hint of moving some stuff in. That note had made him smile for the rest of the day.

 _I got the recommendation!!! Guess, who’s gonna be your new partner!_ – They worked in the same police station, and Dean had never thought about moving up to be a detective, but Cas made him want more. He couldn’t believe he was no longer just going to be working the streets he was going to be a Detective with Cas and as previously agreed with the Captain, his partner.

 _I love you._ – Those words had been written using a label machine, and the label had been rolled around his pinky. The label was the only sticker he had in the Impala, it was stuck to the inside of drivers sun visor with a piece of tape over the top just in case.

Sometimes they were really passive aggressive or continued a fight when they weren’t talking to each other.

 _Darling Dean, please for the fifth day in a row can you do your fucking laundry?_ – Had been tied around his little toe.

 _Castiel, if you don’t start changing the toilet roll when you’ve used the last of it, I’m going to shove them up your ass :) –_ He’d tied that one in a nice bow around Cas’s thigh.

 _I can’t believe you actually thought I would fucking do that. You’re an ass, a literal asshole. Have I not always been a fucking gentleman when it came to your car? Do I not treat her with the utmost respect? Next time you think I’ve scratched her think again. Asshole._ – That note hadn’t been tied to anything. Castiel had very helpfully written it on a flash card and left it between his ass cheeks.

 _Dear Mr Castiel Novak, the following people are mad at you, Mr Dean Winchester, in fact, he is so angry that he has employed I, Gabriel Novak, to transcribe this note to you. It is true, he is so angry his hands are shaking. He is mad at you for the following reason “What in the fuck was he thinking? Does he want to die? I can’t believe how angry I am at him, what does he think I’d do if he died?” The suspect in question being your earlier encounter with the obviously high teenager who couldn’t tell his ass from his head and was willing to shoot at any moron coming close to him. Yes, I, Gabriel Novak, am also mad at you. Mr Winchester would like me to wrap this up now so, in closing you are an inconsiderate asshole for putting your life at risk, and we will not be speaking to you for four days. –_ For that note, he’d crept into the guest room while Cas had been sleeping and stuck it right over his heart.

Sometimes they just liked to gossip about the people in their lives.

 _Bobby finally asked out Jody._ – Tied around a piece of Cas’s hair.

 _Sam kissed Gabriel. I’m not supposed to tell you._ – Attached to his elbow.

 _Jo and Charlie are going out on Thursday. It’s a date, wanna go down there and tell embarrassing stories?_ – Wrapped around his palm on a ribbon.

 _Ellen called. She said you owe her 20. What did we say about making bets with Ellen Dean? YOU ALWAYS LOSE!!!_ \- That had been glued to his eyebrow. He couldn’t be mad at Cas for very long, he had broken his promise, and he’d bet their takeaway money.

And occasionally they went past PG and headed straight to R rated.

 _I don’t know where you learned to do that, but I am so glad you can bend that way, Cas. Let me tell you I have never come harder than that in my life and that definitely includes the weekend we spent at that B &B. I fucking love you, Castiel Novak, and fuck you are literally the best fuck of my life. If I could spend my entire life in bed with you, I would do it, I would fuck your tight little hole until you were so loose and filled with my come. Fuck, I am gonna think about you all day, Cas, you better have that hole prepped for me when I get home. _– That was the first note Dean had ever tied around Cas’s cock, and Cas had followed the directions perfectly.

 _Just so you know, when you get home tonight I am going to have my plug in, you know the one you really love. The blue one you just love to see stretch me and then fuck my hole with. And I’m going to be wearing those pretty pink lace panties you just love so much. I’m going to edge myself all day Dean, thinking about you putting me on my hands and knees and just taking me. Have a good day, work hard ;) –_ He’d found that particular note inside the pocket of his trousers, he still stood by the belief that Cas had ruined their tradition because it wasn’t on his body. Cas had made a very convincing argument that technically the clothes were on his body when he found the note so it counted, it hadn’t helped that Cas had his mouth on his cock the entire argument. Cas had definitely won that one.

One some days the notes were there to say what they wanted without actually having to figure out how to say it out loud.

 _You suck._ – If pushed Dean might be able to say that note was because Cas wouldn’t wash his car, but honestly he couldn’t tell you which time it was from. It might have been his go-to insult, that he often taped to the back of Castiel’s neck.

 _You’re an utter assbutt._ – Cas couldn’t tell you which time this was from either, but you could usually find it glued to Deans ass.

 _Cas, forgive me please, but I may have forgotten to pay the internet. There’s no Netflix._ – Cas didn’t talk to him for two days, and he never trusted Dean to be in charge of bills again. That one had been taped to the bottom of Cas’s foot.

 _I’m so sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you, but I ate the last of the pie. I swear I didn’t know it was the last!_ – Dean still hasn’t forgiven him. That particular note had been attached to the middle of his back, it had taken him 16 minutes, a hanger, a shoe horn and the bed post to reach it.

 _You’re the most important person in my life, Dean. I just wanted to remind you of that, I love you so much. –_ Castiel had written it on a post-it and folded it into a little square before fitting it as best he could into his belly button.

 _Cas, I know I don’t say it often, but you should know that if it ever came to a choice between you or Baby, I would never hesitate to pick you._ – To this day Dean swears Cas cried a little at that note, Cas likes to say that he’d clearly lost his mind that day. That note had been taped behind his ear.

Out of all the notes, they’d ever sent though there was one that was more important than any of the others. Of everything Dean had ever written down on a note, he’d never felt a need to write like this before. The small rectangular piece of paper was blank in front of him, and he knew exactly what he needed to fill it with. He wrote it out and picking up Cas’s left hand he carefully rolled the paper around his ring finger and went to make breakfast.

_Will you marry me?_

_YES._ – That particular note was written in big letters on a piece of A4 and then promptly scrunched into a ball and thrown at his head. Dean forgave Cas for not attaching that note to his body.


End file.
